Vampire possessif à poudlard
by greenmazoku
Summary: Abandonner- Entre sa sixième et septième année Harry change d'apparence...Au même moment dans un coin reculé du Québec L'odorat d'un vampire se délecte d'une senteur inconnue...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Nouvelle apparence

-POV Harry-

Il m'embrasse ,me caresse ,me dit des mots doux ,mais j'en veux plus ,toujours plus.

-Severus

Il ne me répond pas il ne me répond jamais.

-Je t'aime Severus

-HARRY RÉVEIL-TOI C'EST TON ANNIVERSAIRE!!

Comme d'abitude Ron me crie de me réveiller avant même d'ouvrir la porte. Mais j'oubliais vous n'êtes pas au courant ,on est pendant les vacances entre ma sixième et septième année à Poudlard ,Voldi est six pieds sous terre depuis l'année dernière ,j'habite maintenant avec Sirius et Remus dans la maison des black et j'ai très hate de retourné à Poudlard voir mon sexy ,magnifique ,génial ,beautiful et bien aimé maître du sexe ( dans mes rêve ,il l'est ) Severus Snape.

BOOM!!

-Harryyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!! qu'estcequit'esarriver?

-mmm ,qu'es-ce que t'as dit?

-Regarde-toi dans un miroir!!!

-Ok ,ok

Je me lève en me disant que ron a surement mal vu ,ou quelque chose du genre...

-Voyon c'est surment ton imagination ...

-...

-...

-...

-OHHH

-Comment ça oh , té rendus avec de big yeux ,un visage féminin ... ooohh ! D'ac

-Comment ça oh d'ac!

-Bin comme ça tu vas pouvoir séduire ton sev!

-C-c-co-co-comment???????

-Tout les gars du dortoir t'on entendu ,sev..hummm..je t'aime seeeveeerussss...

-RON JE VAIS TE TUER !!!

Je mélançer sur ron pour le massacrer quand Sirius et Remus rentrèrent dans ma chambre.

-Ron ou est harry ,on t'a entendus crier

-Et c'est qui ce beau jeune homme

-Siriusss

-Mais quoi il est ma-gni-fi-que!

-Oui et puis!

-Ben c'est tout

-Sirius tu est exaspérant

-C'est harry

-Exaspérant tu dit ,non mais c'est qui qui endure les saute d'humeur d'un loup-garou TOUT les mois et qui lui dit qu'il l'aime TOUT les matin ,si c'est comme cela je ne te le dirait plus!

-...(maudis sac a puce)Mais attends

-Quoi

-Pas toi sac à puce

-Sac à puce

-Tu as dis que c'était Harry

-Oui

-...

-...

Ron est venu passer l'été chez Harry

Maintenant harry a de big yeux (tjrs verts) ,un visage plus féminin ,des cheveux plus long mois en bataille (tjrs brun) et un corps plus mince et plus petit

Sirius et Remus sont en couple


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Maudit symptôme

POV Severus –

Les potions sont ce qu'il y a de mieux au monde ,je peux l'affirmé ,et ce même après avoir parler avec un vieux fou ,boucher des deux oreilles .qui aime s'occuper des problèmes des autres ,les miennes le plus souvent ,et qui se drogue avec de vulgaires bonbons moldus .J'ai nommer Albus dumbledor .Et oui ce truc que l'on dit sorcier ,m'a annoncer qu'une merveilleuse chose va m'arriver ,cette chose est ignoble ,horrible et absolument pitoyable ,cette chose se nomme l'amour !Il m'a appris cette horrible nouvelle avec un grand sourire tout en ce droguant avec du sucre sous forme de bonbons moldus aux fraises .

Flash back –

-Voulez-vous un bonbon au fraises Severus ?

-Non

-Vous vous demandé sûrement pourquoi je vous ai appeler

-Oui

-Je vous ai fait appeler ,parce que notre Sibile a prédit que quelque chose de géniale va vous arriver .Je suis certain que vous vous êtes déjà demander pourquoi ,vos sens de vampire n'avait pas encore trouver votre âme sœur

-Non

-…

-…

-Bref ,Sibile a découvert que vous allé le sentir cet été ,vous vous demandé sûrement pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas senti avant ?

-Bien sûr (sarcastiquement )

-C'est parce que la personne qui est votre âme sœur était protéger par un bouclier magique qui changeait son apparence ,sa vraie personnalité et son aura

-…

-Voulez-vous savoir autre chose ?

-Non ,je peux partir j'ai une potion sur le feu

-Oui ,à la prochaine

-Fin du flash back –

Il a gâché toute ma journée ,en rentrant dans mon manoir qui se trouve sur une falaise avec vue sur le St Laurent ,j'ai enfin commencer à décompresser .

Comme je le disait tout à l'heure ,les potions sont géniales leurs senteurs sont affreuses ,mais leurs propriétés sont ingénieuses ,je ne sais pas pourquoi mais celle que j'ai commencer ce matin a une senteur alléchante ,une senteur fraîche ,vierge ,masculine ,elle sent la vanille ,la cannelle et les pommes .JE LE VEUX .Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ,l'avoir je ne sais même pas d'ou vient réellement cette odeur .Il faut que je le trouve ,je le sent mais il me faut plus ,il faut que je le trouve ,le trouver ,le chercher ,aller chez lui pour l'embrasser ,lui dire qu'il est magnifique…

-SEVERUS ,CALME-TOI

Ok ,ok ,trouvons une solution pour ne pas délirer ,je vais ,je vais lire un livre ,non ,je vais faire une sieste ,oui bonne idée allons-y .

Sshpsshpsshp

Il m'embrasse ,me dit que je suis beau ,me carresse ,me dit qu'il me trouve magnifique ,me dit qu'il m'aime…

-M'AIME !!!!

C'était un cauchemar ,un cauchemar ,faire une potion ,oui une potion ça va me relaxer ,on va en faire une au hasard , p.458 ,un philtre D'AMOUR ,ahhhhhhhhh nonnnnn!!!

C'est la prof de divination

Snape en vampire ,trop sexy

J'ai mit que les vampire trouve leurs âme à partir de leur sens développer de l'odorat


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Explications

Nous somme sur la planète terre ,en Europe ,en Angleterre ,dans un petit village ,sur une rue inconnue ,dans la maison de Harry Potter ,plus précisément dans la chambre du Harry en question .Et Ron viens de dire le mot suivant : oui . (chapitre 1)

-Quoi Harry !!!

-Oui Sirius ,c'est bien moi

-Wow Harry tu est magnifique ,comment tu as fait ???

-Je ne sais pas je me suis réveiller de même ce matin

-Ce n'est pas très rassurant --

-Je suis à 100 d'accort avec toi rem

-Vous pensé que c'est quoi qui a causer ça ??

-Une potion

Une malédiction

-Un sort de magie noire

-Un hasard

-Une chance inouïe

-De la chance Harry ??

-Oui sirius

-Pourquoi?

-Avec ce nouveau visage ,je vais pouvoir séduire mon amour

-…-- (Ron)

-Amour???????

-C'est qui ?

-Vous ne voulez pas le savoir

-Pourquoi???

-C'est qui? C'est qui? C'est qui? C'est qui? C'est qui? C'est qui? C'est qui? C'est qui? C'est qui? C'est qui? C'est qui? C'est qui? C'est qui? C'est qui? C'est qui? C'est qui? C'est qui? C'est qui? C'est qui? C'est qui?

-Ok ok c'est severus

-TT (Remus)

-Severus????

-Snape

-Snape?????

-Snivilus

-SNIVILUS TÉ FOU

-Oui,maismoijel'aime,jeletrouvebeau,sexyetmistérieux.

-…

-Harryyyyy

-Quoi??

-Tu aurait pu leur dire d'une autre manière…

-Pourquoi??

-O.O (Remus)

-XX(Sirius)

-TT(Ron)

-(Harry)

-…

-…

-…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-On pourrait allé voir le professeur Dumbledor ,pour lui demander de l'aide ou des explications

-Explications rem??

-Il est toujours au courant de tout !

-Ok d'accort

-Allons-y!!!

-Ouais (x3)

sshpsshpsshp

toc-toc-toc

-Entréééé

-Bonjour Albus

-Bonjour Remus ,Sirius ,messieurs Wesley et Potter

-Bonjour Professeur(x3)

-Mais ,attendez ,comment avez vous deviner que c'était moi ??

-Sibile m'avait averti que vous alliez avoir de légés changements ,monsieur Potter

-Sibile… … AH la vieille folle qui habite tout en haut et qui ne descend jamais

-Siriussss

-… Padon Rem je le ferait pus…

-Nous somme ici pour savoir pourquoi Harry a changer d'apparence

-Oh quel dommage cher lecteurs vous allez le savoir au prochain chapitre…

-…

-…

-QUOI????

-C'était pour rire ,c'était pour rire

-…

-L a raison pour laquelle M.Potter a subitement changer d'apparence est très simple ,c'est parce que la mère de Harry… ça ne vous dérange pas que je dise Harry

-…Non

-Bon comme je disais c'est parce que la mère de Harry a jeté un ancien sort de protection sur Harry combiner avec un bouclier qui cacherait la véritable apparence de Harry pour le protéger encore plus contre toute sorte de sorcier. Ces sort ce sont éteint à l'heure exacte ou il ont été lancer 17 ans plus tard … Mais ce n'est pas tout ce que ta mère n'avait pas calculer Harry était que combiner ces deux sort a un effet secondaire ,elle cache certaines des qualités ou défaut que tu as.

-Ça veux dire quoi??

-Bien voyer vous M. Wesley cela veux dire que le comportement de Harry va changer.

-…

-…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Pauvre Harry … mais non

Albus :-Bien voyer vous M. Wesley cela veux dire que le comportement de Harry va changer.

Sirius :-…

Ron :-…

Nous sommes dans le bureau d'Albus je-suis-le-plus-grand-mangeur-de-bonbons-moldus-au-monde Dumbledor, nos griffonds préféré c'est à dire Harry , Ron , Sirius et Rémus sont devant l'illustre mangeur de bonbons estomaquer par la nouvelle qu'il vienne d'apprendre , et oui , la nouvelle en question est que notre vedette national va changer de comportement au cours des prochains mois…

Remus :- Q'est-ce qui va changer en lui ?

Albus :- Ses habitudes , ses réactions , les matière dans lesquels il est bon ou mauvais… par exemple il pourrait devenir bon en potions , il pourrait détester le chocolat et devenir très timide.

Sirius :- Non c'est impossible !!

Ron :- Pourquoi??

Sirius :- Il ne pourras JAMAIS devenir bon en potions

Harry :- Mais non j'ai déjà lu le livre de potions par Tina Sweem niveau 7 et je le connaît par cœur

Tous les autres :- …………

Sshpsshpsshpsshp

Nous sommes de retour dans la magnifique maison de Remus et Sirius . Cette maison est immense elle a 24 chambres , 15 salles de bain , 3 bureaux , 1 laboratoire , 2 salles à manger et encore beaucoup d'autre pièces . Quand on regarde l'extérieur elle a 3 étages , 2 tours , 1 lac , plusieurs jardins , etc. Et oui cette modeste maison appartient à Remus et Sirius ,leur chambre est au premier étage , elle est de couleur rouge et or (on s'en serait douter non…) , il y a un gigantesque lit rond sur lequel nos deux amis font des choses pas très catholique … Il y a une salle de bain agencer à leur chambre de couleur jaune et blanc avec une mini piscine pour bain , des bougies blanches partout et un miroir qui couvre tout le plafond … Pour la chambre d'Harry , elle est situé au troisième étage de la tour sud (qui donne sur le lac et le deuxième jardin ) elle est blanche avec des accent de vert et noir . Sa chambre est de forme circulaire , elle compte 5 grandes fenêtres , il y a un grand lit majestueux , plusieurs fauteuils , un grand divan , un belle cheminer et beaucoup d'accessoires de quiddich . Pour Ron en ce moment il est dans une des nombreuses chambre d'invités .

Revenons à nos amis , ils viennes juste de rentrer et il sont dans le grand salon.

Ron :- On devrait avertir ma mère de ce qu'il ce passe sinon elle va nous tuer de ne pas lavoir mit au courant .

Harry :- Oui pourquoi ne pas inviter toute ta famille a venir dîner on leur diras qu'on a une belle surprise a leur montrer puis quand ils me verrons on prendra une photo des grimaces qu'ils ferons…

Sirius :-… Harry tu deviens trop serpentard a mon goût

Remus :- Je vais inviter les Weasley à dîner

Ron :- Je vient avec toi

Notre loulou préféré et Ron j'ai-la-fobie-des-areignées sortir donc pour allé dans le second salon ou il y avais la cheminer connecter au réseau de communication du monde sorcier . Harry et Sirius d'un commun accort allèrent dans leur chambre pour ce préparer , il est rendu 4h pm et les Weasley vont venir pour le souper donc vers 5h30 pm .

Sshpsshpsshpsshp

Molly :- BONJOUR , Ron mon chéri ou est Harry ??

Nous sommes à 5h30 pile , molly voulait voir Harry le plus tôt possible… M. ,Mme. Weasley , Bill , Charlie , George , Fred et Ginny viennent d'arriver et tous sont encore dans l'entrée principale .

Ron :- Il va sûrement bientôt descendre … HARRY MA FAMILLE EST ARRIVER !!!

Harry :- Ça va pas besoins de crier…

Les Weasley sauf Molly :- ... O.O

Molly:- Harry qu'est-ce qui t'est arriver , tu a été empoisonner … non c'est Sirius qui a monter un coup contre toi , je vais l'étriper ce maudit sac a puce…

Sirius :- JE NE SUIS PAS UN SAC A PUCE OK , et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute mais celle de Lili…

Harry :- Oui c'est vrai …

Harry leur raconta toute la belle histoire puis les explications de Dumbledor et enfin tous purent allez au salon (il ne pouvaient pas avant parce que Harry parlais ).

George :- Harry tu est trop mignon je peux te prendre dans mes bras

Harry :- Hum … oui pourquoi pas

Sirius :- Si tu le colle trop , je te tue

Molly :- Et moi je te confisque tous tes nouveaux gadgets

Bill :- Après ou avant que Sirius le tue

Molly :- Avant bien sûr

Fred :- Moi aussi je veux un câlin

Chalie :- On en a pour la soirée…

Et notre Charlie préféré avait raison … les jumeaux ce chamaillèrent toute la soirée pour avoir des câlins de Harry , Charlie , Bill et Ginny firent des paris pour savoir lequel de Sirius ou de Molly allaient les tuer en premier … aucun ne moururent … Remus et M. Weasley discutèrent toute la soirée…

La suite bientôt…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Quiddich ??

Après que les jumeaux ures reçu plusieurs claques derrière la tête de leur mère (Il embêtaient trop Harry) et après le dîner . Tous décidèrent qu'il était temps de faire une partie de Quiddich , les plus vieux c'est-à-dire Remus , Sirius ,m et mme Wealey resteraient dans les estrades pour regarder leur enfants joués , les équipes sont composées comme suit :

-équipe #1 : Ron : gardien de buts

Fred : Poursuiveur

George : Attrapeur

-équipe #2 : Bill : gardien de but

Charlie : poursuiveur

Harry : attrapeur

-arbitre : Ginny

Il allèrent donc au terrain le plus proche habiller comme le convenait la coutume , les équipes : une avec du rouge et or , l'autre de vert et d'argent (Harry a voulu mettre du vert et argent , on ne sait pas pourquoi … ) , pour les supporters ils ont soit mit du vert comme pour Remus (il encourage Harry) et Mme Wealey (pour Harry , bien sur ) soit du rouge pour Sirius (porter du vert , il ne sera jamais capable , même pour Harry ) et M Wealey a pris aussi du rouge pour encourager son fils Ron .

Et la parti commença… Les capitaines (les deux attrapeurs) se serrèrent la main pour commencer puis les souaffle fût attraper par …

Après quelques minutes de jeux Harry repéra enfin le vif tout près des buts de l'équipe adverse , à gauche du but le plus haut . Il s'élança pour l'attraper quand … sa respiration se bloqua pour ne laisser passer aucune oxygène , Harry privé de cette oxygène si essentiel à sa survie s'évanoui …

Sshpsshpsshp

Sirius avait décider de porter du rouge pour faire référence aux griffondor , mais il encouragait Harry à grand cris : VAS-Y HARRY !!!!! Quant-il vis Harry commencer à tomber de son balais…

Sirius : -HARRYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!

Mollie : -Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!

Remus : - Coussensombra ! (sort pour faire atterrir un objet ou une personne comme s'il tombait sur un coussin )

Tous : Harry !

Harry tomba sans encombre , Mollie se précipita vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras , Sirius pleura en disant que son filleule était mort , ce qui fessa encore plus pleurer Mollie …

Remus fit lévité le Harry jusque dans sa chambre , quant à Bill et Charlie ils allèrent , par la cheminer , à Poudlard demander à pompon de venir voir ce qu'Harry avait …

Sshpsshpsshp

Dans le manoir des Snape (le snape… ) , Severus était en train de faire une potion (comme toujours ) quand soudain sa gorge se serra et il eu du mal à respirer . Il senti que quelqu'un était en danger et cela il n'aimait pas cela . Sans savoir pourquoi , Severus était capable de sentir d'ou venait cette appel de détresse . Il transplana donc pour aller ou il savait que cela venait …

Il arriva devant un manoir gigantesque avec deux tours , d'innombrables jardins , etc. Il s'avança donc pour cogner à la porte quand il eu un pressentiment … Toc Toc Toc .

Remus :- Severus mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

Sev :- Mais je suis venu vous rendre une petite visite (sarcastiquement )

Remus :-La vérité s.v.p.

Sev :-J'ai senti que quelqu'un courrait un danger ici !!

Rem :-Oui c'est Harry , il est tombé en jouant au quiddich (il fait rentrer Sev )

Sev :- _Non j'ai senti que LUI était en danger_ , est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose (par politesse )

Ron :- Oui , vous pourriez aller lui parler pour qu'il se réveille ! (il vient d'arriver dans l'entrer)

Rem :-…

Sev :- Pourquoi … devrai-je faire cela M. Wealey

Ron :- Pour nous aider …

Mme pomfresh (je savait pas comment l'écrire ) :- ET vous pourriez nous faire une potion de reveil-O-matin (pas besoin d'expliquer la fonction de cette potion )

Sev :-D'accort (à contre-cœur )


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Rencontre explosive

Severus :- D'accort (à cotre-cœur)

Severus s'avança et vit que tout les Weasley (ou presque) étaient dans le salon en train de parler avec la tête (en flamme) du plus-grand-mangeur-de-bonbons-aux-miel , Albus Dumbledor.

Albus (sa tête) : Severus, mon garçon!!

Severus lui envoya le **regard de la mort**, bien sûr Albus continua a sourire bètement tandis que les Weasley frissonnèrent de peur… le protagoniste suivi donc son chemin pour aller voir son énemi-de-toujours, Harry Potter. Il monta les escaliers d'une couleur douteuse (rouge) avec un tapis affreux (jaune)… pour en arriver a un long couloir sombre. Ne savant pas ou était la chambre de Potter, Severus ouvrit l'une après l'autre les nombreuses portes (juste 8) de ce couloir interminable . Après avoir fait ne nombreuses grimaces de dégoût, en admirant la superbe décoration , il ouvrit enfin la bonne porte, mais la personne qui tourna son visage vers lui n'était pas la personne attendu. Severus se trouvait devant le visage(et le corps superbe) du griffondor incontesté, du maraudeur ignoble, du sac à puce, de l'amoureux des bizarre(lui-même) l'incontournable Sirius Black.

Severus trouvait que Sirius le regardait fixement, comme s'il voulait découvrir ses plus grands secret…

Severus :- Black!

Sirius :- '' Harry est-il vraiment amoureux de Snivilus?… Mais comment a-t'il pu voir quelque chose de bon chez lui? Je peut bien affirmer qu'il est diablement sexy! Mais de là a tomber amoureux de lui… ''

Severus :- BLACK…

Sirius :- '' Ouais en y repensant, il a aider l'ordre a massacrer Voldie et en même temps a sauver mon Harry qui est sûrement tomber amoureux de lui a cause de ça…''

Severus :- Maudis sac a puce qui ne répond même pas quand on lui parle… je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'il n'est pas asser intelligent… il na que 2 ans d'âg mental, ouais, y faut po trop y en demander a fois…

Sirius :- '' Mais c'est toujours un maudis serpentard… si il apprend que mon Harry est amoureux de lui, il va en profiter… il va se moquer de lui … il va le faire souffrir … il va profiter de lui…''

Sirius :- SNIVILUS JE VAIS TE TUER !

Severus :- Pourquoi???????????????

Sirius :- TU ES UN ÊTRE IGNOBLE, AVEC TOUT CE QUE TU VAS FAIRE…

Severus :- Ce que tu dis n'a aucune cohérence…

Sirius :- NE M'INTÉRONT PAS !!! VAS-T-EN !!

Severus :- Mais… (pour la forme)

Sirius :- VAS-T-EN!

Severus :- Ok, ok!!

Harry:- Nonnnn...

Severus et Sirius se retournèrent vers la voix (si mignonne) de Harry…

Quand les yeux de Harry et de Severus se croisèrent, c'est comme si le temps avait arrêter.

La chambre se mit a trembler comme jamais. Sirius se fit éjecter de la chambre. Severus quand à lui, refit surface bien vite (du blocage de temps ) et se précipita vers Harry pour le protégé d'éventuel dégâts… Il avait bien-fait car ¼ de seconde plus tard, les deux fenêtres encadrant le lit de Harry se brisèrent en mille morceaux. Severus reçu un éclat de verre dans le bras, mais resta dans la même position pour protéger Harry

Cela dura 30 secondes, mais pour Severus et Harry cette secousse dura très longtemps !

Severus comme pouser par quelque chose d'invisible et Harry ,lui, pour en profiter encore un peu, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Sirius vienne les séparer ( 2 secondes plus tard) .

Harry contempla son sexy prof de potion avec admiration… son Sev l'avait protéger et cette fois-là sans obligation!

Quant à Severus, lui, il regardait le jeune homme en face de lui avec étonnement, il doutait fort que ce magnifique gars soit Potter…

Severus :- Vous êtes qui??

Harry :- Mais ,c'est moi, Harry Potter!

Severus:- Impossible...

Sirius:- Et pourquoi, ce jeune homme ne pourrait-il pas être mon Harry?

Severus :- Parce que Potter n'est pas aussi mignon que lui!!

Harry :- Pourtant je suis bien Harry!!


End file.
